


The Outstandingly Heterosexual Adventures of Alex Danvers

by Anonymous



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby Gay Alex Danvers, F/F, Gay Disaster Alex Danvers, Midvale (Supergirl TV 2015), Mutual Masturbation, Sibling Rivalry, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Alex has been living with Kara for several years. Infuriating, maddening, always-the-favorite, beautiful, perfect Kara. It's dislike she feels. Honest.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 149
Collections: Anonymous





	The Outstandingly Heterosexual Adventures of Alex Danvers

**Author's Note:**

> For best results, play What is This Feeling on loop.

Alex had a secret. Okay, it wasn’t much of one, but it was something she was a little ashamed of. She liked comedies. More specifically, crummy, lowest common denominator teenage comedies.

She knew that, on an objective level, they weren’t remotely good. She laughed at maybe one joke in a hundred, she’d punch most of the characters in the face given half a chance, the quality of something that was about a decade old was just awful, and the story was just… not good.

Still, something kept drawing her back to them.

Alex closed the door to her room, glancing around furtively, before slipping in one of her dad’s old VHS tapes. Yeah, the comedies were _that_ old.

Things made in the eighties had a different taste to more recent things. Sometimes it was just a flavour, sometimes it was less positive, the attitudes and writing being rather more dated.

Like this one, Alex reflected, as she sat down to watch it. Almost inevitably there tended to be a subplot where a bunch of gross guys decided they wanted to get back some attractive woman, and naturally enough the recourse was always to end up getting rid of her clothes somewhere public.

Alex wasn’t sure why she was bothering to sit through the movie again, but somehow she was transfixed by the time of the big finale. The shirt ripped away, the breasts that suddenly filled the whole screen because the filmmakers didn’t know the meaning of words like ‘subtlety’ or ‘taste,’ and the woman ending up naked for an unnecessarily long time. Like, come on, she was just standing there rather than running for cover or picking up a jacket.

Alex rolled her eyes. Then rewound.

She really didn’t know why she liked this stupid movie.

Maybe it was just the ritual. She wasn’t going to admit to liking something this bad to anyone, which in turn meant she couldn’t actually watch it when Kara was home because between her x-ray vision, super-hearing, and just general inability to comprehend human concepts like boundaries, there was no way Alex would be able to keep her shameful secret. And even then, maybe Kara could hear it when she was out, Alex just hoped there was enough going on that’d distract her from it.

More yelps on screen, more perpetually panned over boobs.

Kara…

There’d been a little friction between them over the past few years, since Kara had arrived. Sometimes they’d bonded a bit, other times things always seemed to go poorly, so Alex still wasn’t sure what to think.

Alex still watched the TV. Somehow wires got crossed in her head, and she started imagining Kara in that scene.

Kara, her shirt pulled away, a suspicious lack of a bra, Kara in impractically lacy panties for a casual day out, Kara blushing, Kara naked. Kara _naked_.

Alex swallowed, heat rising in her cheeks. That was… an appealing thought. A _really_ appealing thought.

She wanted to see Kara naked. Cheeks flaming, Alex reached forward to pull out the VHS. It was clearly having too much on an effect on her. God, she must really be in a bad mood with Kara to want to see her naked, like she was the quote-unquote protagonist in some crappy comedy.

She wasn’t going to do that to Kara though. Exposing her would just be cruel. Still, imagining Kara naked even at home, even in her room, even in Alex’s room, or Alex’s-

Alex coughed. Well it gave her what had to be a vindictive thrill

* * *

Alex was still thinking about the comedy that night. More specifically, she was thinking about Kara.

She’d imagined all kinds of awkward scenes, from the changing rooms at school, to on stage at the theatre, before settling in on home. Kara in her room, maybe just not bothering to get dressed, wandering around, looking like- like that. Annoying and infuriating and gorgeous.

Alex shifted under the covers, only her head poking out. Almost unconsciously she slipped a hand lower.

She must really want revenge on Kara if she was enjoying the thoughts this much. Alex bit her lip, then shivered at how wet her fingers found herself to be. She rubbed gently, just meaning to test, only to realise she didn’t want to pull her hand away.

Turning her head to muffle herself on the pillow, Alex parted her legs a little more, slid her hand between, for just a little more pressure-

“Whatcha doing?”

Alex screamed, rolling sideways, and turning to see Kara crouching by her bedside. Hastily Alex pulled her hand up, wiping it on the duvet, trying to ignore how the ache of need flared as soon as she saw Kara. Well no wonder she was pissed _now_.

Kara’s English could still be a little stilted sometimes. Alex had a feeling she’d picked up that phrase, inflection and all, from some show.

“Kara! Go away!” Alex yelped, blushing.

“You were doing something weird,” Kara pouted. “I x-rayed the covers when you made a strange sound, I wanted to be sure you were okay.”

“What? Kara, don’t perv!” Alex said.

Kara tilted her head innocently while Alex’s cheeks flamed.

“Oh come on, you know what I was doing,” Alex said. “You’re just trying to be a pain.”

“It didn’t look like it should hurt that much,” Kara said.

“Kara!”

“What?” Kara said. “I’m asking if you’re ok.”

“No. You’re making this awkward.”

“Why’s it awkward?”

Alex stared back.

“Kara, tell me you know what getting off is,” Alex said.

“Getting… off the bed?” Kara said. Alex groaned.

“No. Getting off. Masturbating. Fingering yourself,” Alex said. She hesitated. “Paddling the pink canoe?”

“I don’t think we had that on Krypton,” Kara said innocently, staring in confusion.

Alex felt a rush of sympathy. Then caught herself. No, she was not going to be sympathetic to the sister that peeped on her and that she was having vengeful fantasies about! No!

Though that did explain a lot of things about Krypton.

“Could you show me?” Kara suddenly said, bubbly as ever.

Alex started choking. She’d seen this exact thing in a bad porno (which she liked ironically, the same as the comedies, absolutely).

“No!” Alex said indignantly.

“What? Why not?” Kara said. She was pouting again. “I’ll tell mom you were keeping this from me!”

Alex nearly started choking again. Yeah, tell mom she refused to teach Kara to masturbate, that- that probably wouldn’t go the way Kara wanted. Though telling mom _she’d_ been…

Alex swallowed. And, maybe, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. Showing Kara would mean Kara undressing, and that was… that wasn’t a bad thought. It would be satisfying at least. In a strictly petty way.

“Look, it’s not-” Alex began.

Kara was making puppydog eyes at her. Alex caught herself.

Shit.

“If you… really want,” Alex said slowly. “But you don’t mention this to _anyone_.”

Kara nodded studiously. Alex bit her lip, then awkwardly shuffled out from under the covers.

“Really, it isn’t something to talk about,” Alex said. “At all.”

“Got it,” Kara said. She tilted her head. “How complicated is it? I could take notes.”

“It’s not- it’s natural,” Alex said. “Now, er, you should take off your…”

Mutely Alex nodded at Kara’s pyjamas. Kara nodded, obeying with almost frightening speed.

Yeah, that was something else she’d had to deal with. Apparently Krypton just didn’t have the same nudity taboo as Earth. Kara was getting better at it, but there were definitely a few lazy mornings where Alex saw far, far too much.

Just thinking about it made her feel hot and flushed and- annoyed, totally, it had to be annoyed, Kara just going around and flaunting all _that_ in a way only she’d get away with.

And then Kara was naked in front of her again, shuffling onto the bed next to Alex and mimicking her posture, making Alex stare.

“What’s next?” Kara said, enthusiastic.

“You use your hand and, er…” Alex swallowed, throat dry, as her eyes dipped lower. “I was in the middle of it so I’ll, er, show you.”

She slid her hand back between her legs. Her core welcomed the touch, and her breath hitched, accidentally arching forwards and bumping into Kara.

It barely occurred to her that she had no idea if this would work. Who know what parts on a Kryptonian were sensitive? Sure, Kara looked human, but that didn’t mean she _was_ , that didn’t mean the same motions would have the same effect. Maybe she couldn’t even-

“Oh Rao,” Kara breathed.

Or maybe she could. Alex swallowed, feeling a rush of heat.

It was the power, she told herself. Kara was doing what she said, Kara was moaning for _her_ , debasing herself just because of what Alex had done. There was something thrilling about that.

Her hand shook.

“You should, mm, be able to find a few spots that feel, ah, good,” Alex said.

She couldn’t look away. Kara gasped, squirmed, whimpered… All for _her_. Kara nodded, bubbly and enthusiastic, as she clamped her own hand between her legs.

Then Alex came. She couldn’t help it, it just came upon her suddenly, made her shudder and arch, unwittingly leaning forwards and muffling a moan as she pressed her face into the crook of Kara’s neck.

She felt her warmth somehow more than the ecstasy that overwhelmed her.

“Alex,” Kara gasped.

She trembled, and _felt_ it when Kara reached her peak, Kara shaking against her.

For her. Fuck.

That was… She’d seen Kara at her most private of moments, taught her to do that, made her _think_ of Alex every time she’d touch herself. Kara was _hers_.

God, she was so good at this sibling rivalry thing. Alex grinned to herself, shuffling back, flushing a little deeper as she saw Kara in her post-orgasm haze. It was the first time she’d seen a sheen of sweat on Kara’s face, her breath coming a little faster.

“Thanks!” Kara said, beaming.

“Gotcha,” Alex murmured.

Kara looked at her, confused; Alex shifted a little. Well Kara didn’t need to know that this was a little victory for her.

Though she had to admit, it was weird when Kara got out of her bed, like the bed was… emptier. God, she was too used to Kara getting in the way she supposed. Alex still lay there, content in the fact she was too lazy to move and basking in a rather impressive afterglow as she watched Kara’s ass as Kara wandered to the other side of the room, forgetting to get dressed.

A gentle, warm need was pooling between Alex’s legs again. She groaned, pressing her legs together, then sighing and slipping a hand down as soon as Kara left the room.

This was Kara’s fault. She wasn’t sure how, but she was pretty sure Kara had made her want to masturbate again, just in some kind of petty revenge. In a fit of vindictiveness, Alex let the memory of Kara’s moans and ragged gasps and bare body fill her mind as she touched herself. See how Kara liked that

* * *

Kara got away with everything.

Mom had found Alex sneaking dad’s video back onto his shelf and grounded her, and made it much harder for her to rewatch the crappy film. She couldn’t say why that annoyed her, she knew it was bad, but it was still memorable to her.

She’d dreamt about the finale a few times. Mostly punching the asshole main characters and going up onto stage to help the woman they’d exposed, though she did remember the woman never seemed to end up getting dressed.

Still, it had sentimental value! And being grounded sucked! She was almost an adult, that was just insulting!

All over one crappy video. Meanwhile Kara could do whatever she wanted, walk around naked in the mornings because she was too lazy to get dressed when there wasn’t school, masturbate with increasing frequency, drive Alex insane with all of it.

Alex was pretty sure it had to be personal at this stage. Kara was doing it to drive her mad. Alex wasn’t sure _how_ it was doing that, probably just one of her various superpowers, but it was working.

But no, Eliza would never do anything to sweet, perfect Kara.

Alex growled to herself. Then again, mom was out today, leaving just her and Kara at home, and…

It wasn’t like Alex had the power to ground Kara. Kara would just ignore her. She couldn’t be mom, so what was she meant to do? Damn it Kara, and her sweet smile and perfect everything, there were never any consequences for her.

If she had her way she’d ground Kara, stop her going out the house, see how she liked _not_ spending time with and laughing with those boys at school. It- It was probably nothing, nothing was going on, but still it drove Alex up the wall to see Kara with them.

But if Kara stayed at home then it would just be her and Kara, and- and maybe Kara would still be naked because she always seemed to be, and that counted as revenge, the movies said so!

And maybe there were other punishments, Alex reflected. Mom was too nice, but she’d heard of a few things, and maybe mom should start trying spanking. She could just imagine Kara over her knee, butt all red, squirming and wriggling and-

Alex swallowed. Stupid rush of heat. Kara’s fault.

She forced herself to her feet, one thought on her mind. If mom wasn’t going to do it…

There was no reason she couldn’t. Someone had to bring Kara into line, her and her maddening smile, and she had a hand too. She could almost imagine how it would feel, Kara’s ass under her palm; she’d seen it often enough, it looked firm, but maybe it’d still be soft to touch, and squeeze, and lick-

Wait, where had that thought come from?

Urgh, shaking off the weirdness that was totally Kara’s fault, she walked into Kara’s room. Kara looked up from her book, one of mom’s advanced biotechnology textbooks – because of course _Kara_ got to borrow their parents’ things – curiously.

And she was still naked. Alex faltered in the doorway when she was greeted by that sight. Stupid Krypton and it’s stupid no nudity taboo, and stupid Kara and her gorgeous stupid boobs.

“Alex?” Kara said.

“Turn over,” Alex said firmly.

“What?” Kara said.

“Mom isn’t doing it,” Alex said. “Someone had to keep you in line. There’s an old human cliché…”

Kara looked at her for a moment, then rolled onto her front, almost excited. Alex rolled her eyes, a smile playing at her lips, fond of, er, the ease at which this was happening. That was Kara, curious about every little thing.

Kara put her book to the side, bookmark neatly in place, and lay face-down on her bed.

“What do I have to do?” Kara said happily.

“Just- just lay there,” Alex said.

She took a step closer, throat suddenly dry as she saw Kara waiting there for her, laying there, two rounded, firm cheeks just _waiting_ for-

Alex swallowed. Lifted one hand. Then she brought it down.

“Ow!” Alex yelped.

Stupid steel butt. She snatched her hand back, wincing, as Kara looked back curiously.

“What was that?” Kara said.

Alex muttered something obscene.

“Alex?” Kara said.

“It’s a punishment for you and your- your _everything_ , it’s maddening,” Alex said. “And of course you’re immune to it too, I know you’re invincible, stupid, stupid…”

Kara looked back over her shoulder. There was a small flush in her cheeks.

“Bottom drawer,” Kara said.

Why was she breathless? Hesitantly, Alex moved to Kara’s cabinet and crouched, opening the bottom drawer. Inside was a small, flat cylinder, a glass circle surrounded by a black metal circle, a socket in one side to plug in. Alex rooted around for a moment before pulling out the plug. It was maybe the size of a CD player.

“What’s this?” Alex said.

“Red sunlight generator,” Kara said, still face-down. “Mom got it. If there are any medical problems it’s meant to make it so she can actually treat me. If you turn it on I won’t be, er…”

She’d be vulnerable. Supple flesh, tender skin, warm to the touch and able to be left… Alex stumbled, almost dropping it.

“Wait, why are you helping me punish you?” Alex said. That was Kara, far, far too helpful and far too good.

“If you think I deserve it,” Kara said. Why was she blushing?

“You really do,” Alex muttered, even more infuriated as Kara made her core moisten _again_.

Alex went to the wall. Thankfully the generator seemed simple enough, she plugged it in and immediately the room was bathed in a gentle red light. Kara gasped.

Alex went back to her, stared at her for a long second, before pulling back. Her hand was still sore.

Kara made a quiet groan of disappointment as Alex moved away. Alex rolled her eyes at that. _Far_ too nice. Still, she wasn’t hurting her hand more for Kara’s sake, so instead Alex scanned Kara’s room, only to find her hairbrush. Gladly Alex took it and went back to the bed.

She brought it down once, almost experimentally, and felt her heart skip a beat as Kara squeaked.

That… That was nice. Alex swallowed. Eyes not moving from Kara’s behind, she almost unconsciously touched it with her other hand. Kara’s skin was warmer than her own, and pale; the one blow was enough to turn her skin red just slightly. Her body wasn’t used to this.

Alex pressed her legs together. Another strictly vengeful fantasy she knew she’d come back to.

“Oh,” Kara said after a few seconds. She sounded disappointed. “Is it only the one?”

What? Why was Kara-

Oh, it had to be some kind of reverse psychology, right? Act like she was happy so Alex wouldn’t keep spanking her, yeah, that was it. She really was infuriating.

The hairbrush came down again, more confidently, and Kara yipped again. She reached out forwards, hands gripping her sheets and digging in, as Alex brought the brush down across both cheeks.

“You’ve been bad,” Alex said. Another smack, then another. “And no one ever punishes you for it. You’ve been driving me insane with, with _everything_ , and you’ve- someone’s got to take you in hand.”

Kara arched, wriggling on the bed. Alex pressed her free hand to her own crotch, needing some pressure.

Apparently she enjoyed bringing Kara in line more than she expected. Well, she was used to this reaction from imagining Kara naked, it was nothing new, just normal rivalry.

Kara gasped again, this time louder. Her flesh had quickly turned a vivid, stinging red, and somehow she was content to keep taking the hairbrush.

“ _Such_ a goody good,” Alex said. “Even helping me punish you. Do you regret it now?”

“No!” Kara yelped.

It went on for about five more minutes before Alex’s arm started to tire. By then Kara was squirming, sheets bunched up between her legs, and Alex was wriggling with her wrist slid between her thighs, aching.

One final blow, and she slowed, until the room was filled with the sound of just the two of them panting, breathing heavily.

Alex’s chest heaved, and her eyes raked over Kara, naked and laid out before her, ass red and bruised and beautiful. Barely realizing what she was doing, Alex put the brush down and lifted her hand to touch Kara’s butt.

No, that was inappropriate, she shouldn’t just touch her sister, especially not naked, that-

This was just to make sure the punishment had worked, Alex decided, why else would she want it so much? Her fingers brushed the heated skin, breath catching in her throat as Kara whimpered again.

Alex swallowed. Shit.

“Don’t- don’t tell mom about that,” Alex said.

“Mm hmm,” Kara said.

 _Such_ a goody good. Alex bit her lip, looking down at her again.

“Um,” Kara said. “If you think I deserve more, um, just say. Any time.”

Alex gave her a playful, bare-handed smack. Kara honest-to-god _moaned_ , and then blushed, apparently as surprised as Alex by the sound.

“Oh, you _really_ do,” Alex said, staring.

“I’m going to masturbate now,” Kara said matter-of-factly.

Alex started choking.

“Could you help?” Kara said. “I think I did it wrong. It felt _so_ much better when I could copy what you were doing, when you were doing it too.”

Alex swallowed, and remembered the still-insistent ache between her thighs. Shit, well, she was going to have to soon.

“You can’t just _say_ things like that Kara,” Alex said.

“Oh,” Kara’s face fell.

“But, er, sure,” Alex said. “I’ll… show you again. Budge over.”

Alex slipped onto the bed, Kara shuffling sideways, still face down. She only turned her head, keeping her freshly spanked ass up in the air.

Alex looked at her, to see Kara’s chest heaving still, her cheeks flushed. Wow, was she really…

Alex almost laughed. Wait, so Alex enjoyed seeing Kara punished and humiliated, naked and spanked and touching herself, did Kara… did Kara secretly like it when Alex did that to her?

Kara slid a hand between her legs, staring intently as Alex undressed and did the same, torn between looking into her eyes and at her core.

Was that it? Oh, that would make this sibling rivalry _so_ much easier, if Kara would let her work off her frustrations. Such a brat of a sister.

Alex bit her lip, feeling on the edge just as soon as she touched herself.

She let the sight fill her mind, Kara naked, squirming, remembered the feel of Kara’s bare skin under her hand, and watched Kara whimper and gasp. Heart pounding, Alex let the feeling of what she was _certain_ was good old fashioned rivalry fill her as she exulted and came in unison with the object of her affect- aversion.

It certainly wouldn’t be the last time.


End file.
